


Guys My Age.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Hakyeon didn't know how to treat Taekwoon right.





	Guys My Age.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> This story was inspired by the song 'Guys my age'

Guys my age. 

"I'm sick of you!" Leo yelled.

"Then what exactly do you want from me!?" Hakyeon yelled back.

"You just don't know what I want and I've had enough of you!" Leo hastily wore his clothes and walked down the stairs, eyes meeting with Wonshik who was watching the TV.

"Leo! Please wait!" Hakyeon followed Leo till the door and closed it close by slamming both his hands on each side of Leo's head. Leo turned to face him with a glare and Hakyeon tensed but softly kisses Leo to make the other weak. Not anymore though.

Leo pushed him away with his full strength and got out while Hakyeon landed on his butt. Wonshik peeked from the hallway and walked towards the fallen man to help him out.

"What happened hyung?" Wonshik asks with worry in his voice.

"Leo broke up with me." The elder replied while sobbing. 

"SAY WHAT?!" Wonshik screams.

Wonshik ran upstairs, took his jacket and ran out to chase after Leo. If Leo breaks up with Hakyeon that also means he will not come to their homes anymore, which also implies that he will not be able to fuck Leo anymore. After hours of searching, Wonshik passes a dark ally only to hear a,

"Ahhn~~"

Wonshik became red on hearing the moan but it sounds very familiar. He quietly walked towards the source and widened his eyes in shock.

Leo, with his shoulders and collar bone exposed was being marked by another man. Just as when he was about to stop everything, he almost got a heart attack on spot.

"Fu-fuck me already." Leo whined.

He dropped to his knees but thankfully they didn't notice him. He crawled at a spot where the two wouldn't be able to see him and watched the whole thing.

The way Leo almost begs the man to fuck and gets what he wants after a second whine. The way the unknown man thrusts into Leo making him moan shamelessly despite being outside in the middle of the night. The way Leo looks like he's had the best fuck of his life after they reach their climaxes. 

Soon after they had their short rest, the man picked Leo in bridal style.

"Shall I take you home or do you want to stay at my place?" The man asked. Wonshik feels like he heard heard that voice before but he just can't recall.

"Anything is fine." Leo replies tiredly.

"My house then."

"Ok."

"Why were you here though?"

"Guys my age don't know how to treat me."

The man laughs and as he steps out into the light with Leo in his arms, Wonshik almost died on spot.

Shin Sungrok.

THE END

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wrote this for someone in twitter and decided to post it here.


End file.
